


The Show

by otpcutie



Series: Bloody Knuckles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Brat Tony, Bucky speaking Russian, Choking, Come Sharing, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hung!Bucky, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter, Sub Tony, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bucky makes good on his promise for Tony to earn it. Peter enjoys the show and offers some assistance.This story followsStubborn But Gorgeousbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bloody Knuckles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533170
Comments: 18
Kudos: 307





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Classic me, this ended up longer than intended and apparently I can never *just* write smut hehe (so bonus dynamic-y stuff/feels).
> 
> I’ve made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/188729464422/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-our-pretty-prize-ao3)⭐️ for the series, posted to my tumblr.

Tony’s heart was thumping in his chest again. Peter’s expression was very amusing, grumpy and pouting about not being able to join in but turned on from it too. He smirked at Peter before looking back to Bucky, his lips parting seeing that hungry stare.

Bucky pulled off his shirt, tossing it in Peter’s direction with a chuckle. “Ever seen your Daddy look that nervous, doll?”

He was eyeing Tony, but the question aimed at Peter as he pulled his belt free, slowly. Tony was just standing there, like a deer in headlights as Bucky undressed.

Peter giggled, cheeky as ever. “Nope.” The _p_ popping as he waited eagerly to see what would happen next.

Bucky’s grin softened, he’d been teasing but Tony’s flustered face was proof he actually _was._ Tony Stark, a known playboy in the boxing scene with a level of experience most only dreamed of, was nervous. It was a surprise to him too.

“Kiska, go find those pretty panties of yours and be wearin’ them when you come back.” Bucky ordered with a wink, Peter slid out of bed.

Peter smiled at Bucky, well aware the order was for a reason- his Daddies needed a second to talk. Bucky needed to check in with Tony, like the good guy he was. So Peter went to find his panties, giving them some time.

Bucky stepped closer and cupped Tony’s face, eyes searching. “This goin’ too fast for ya?” 

Tony scoffed, “I’m not some dame, Buck.” That wasn’t a no, Bucky noted.

Tony was still struggling with internalised toxic masculinity and what wanting to bottom meant. The joke showed this but Bucky knew Tony better then to think he actually thought that way. 

“Thank god for that,” Bucky snorted, moving a hand to his ass and grabbing. 

He kissed him, slowly and groaning as Tony opened his mouth for him. His tongue slid past those pretty lips, bringing their bodies flush together.

Bucky wound a hand through his hair, giving a hard tug. Tony gasped, hard against Bucky and eyes fluttering open. “Tell me, babydoll.”

Tony was having trouble thinking as Bucky squeezed his bulge through his pants, kissing along his jaw. His face heated up realising what the issue was, he was feeling unsure because _this_ was new and a vulnerable feeling accompanied it. He wasn’t in control anymore, not like he usually would be. 

He didn’t want to mess this up and he didn’t just mean the sex. The idea of Peter watching, seeing him with Bucky as _his_ Daddy was hot in a way he couldn’t explain. Embarrassing and hot.

Another tug on his hair told Tony he hadn’t answered quick enough. Tony was grateful he couldn’t see Bucky’s face, he was now kissing and biting his neck. He was already feeling weak in the knees.

“I don’t-” Tony tried, frowning as he thought of how to explain without.. Explaining. “-I just, I’m not sure what to do.” God, his stomach swam with anxiety at the admission.

Bucky lifted his head, the smugness across on his face was annoyingly attractive. Of course the asshole knew what he meant, he needed guidance and Bucky was all too happy to provide.

“Lucky for you I don’t mind being bossy.” Bucky kissed him hard this time.

Tony moaned into the kiss, but just because Bucky liked to be bossy didn’t mean he’d give into his orders easily. Peter walked back into the room, panties on, waiting for Bucky’s nod before climbing back into bed. He wanted to watch but would’ve understood if they wanted privacy.

Bucky moved back but not without slapping his ass, grinning at his yelp. “Strip.”

Tony glared at Bucky, only undressing because he wanted to of course. Also to tease Bucky, whose eyes were roaming over him greedily at every drawn out removal of a piece of clothing.

“You’re drooling, Buckaroo.” Tony’s lip curled, his length bobbing at the attention.

Bucky’s eyebrow shot up, “Oh no, maliska. It’s _Daddy_ to you right now.” He moved closer, fisting his hair and pulling harshly. 

He peered down at Tony, smirking possessively and flicking his erection. Tony muttered a curse, making Bucky’s eyes shine, he did it again.

“And the only one that’s gonna be droolin’ is you, doll. On Daddy’s cock,” Bucky hummed, licking his lips and tracing his thumb over Tony’s.

Tony was throbbing, a bead of precum visible from the flicks and Bucky’s words. Bucky did say he’d have to _earn it._ Luckily Tony liked a challenge because Bucky’s dick would be intimidating to anyone and- it was very rude that he was still wearing pants.

 _“Get on your knees.”_ Bucky pulled him from his thoughts, growling into his ear and biting down on the already existent hickey.

Bucky being so sure of himself always made Tony want to react and push his buttons, he just never realised until recently that the outcomes he hoped for were like in the gym. For Bucky to snap, show him who was in charge (though he’d deny it was Bucky all he could) and put him in his place.

“Yeah, or what?” Tony quipped. For a second he worried that it was too much. Maybe Bucky wouldn’t like him showing sass in the bedroom. 

But then Bucky was holding his jaw, lifting his head and eyeing him so heatedly. Tony smirked, it dropping as Bucky pushed down on his shoulders and forced him to kneel.

“There, much better.” Bucky still had a grip of his hair, “You look so pretty on your knees, _malishka.”_

Bucky ate up Tony’s broken whine, taking notice of the blush across his cheeks. He felt powerful, a man like Tony was on his knees for him, letting him take control. Letting with some resistance, proof that not just anyone could do this- no, Tony wouldn’t let just anyone see him like this.

“Fuck off.” Tony grumbled. Bucky let go of his hair with a snort, fingers tight against his jaw. 

“That’s right, you’re _pretty.”_ Tony appeared like he didn’t know how to respond to Bucky ignoring his bratty remark, but was soaking up the praise. 

“Bet you’ll look even prettier with my dick in your mouth, babydoll.” Bucky added thoughtfully, Tony groaning as he pushed his thumb into his mouth. “Me _and_ the boy are gonna find out.”

To Peter’s excited noise Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “You wish, kiska. The only cock Tony’s suckin’ tonight is Daddy’s, but because you’re such a _lucky boy_ you get to see what it looks like.”

Tony laughed around Bucky’s thumb, it stopped as Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you laughin’ at? Clearly that cheeky mouth ‘o yours needs to be stuffed.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, even as Bucky motioned for Peter to throw him a pillow that he slid under Tony’s knees. His thumb slipped free but not before he swirled his tongue and teased him, hollowing his cheek as he sucked on the digit. It wasn’t fair that he could do something so sweet, after saying something like that. 

Bucky’s bulge caught his attention, his scar riddled chest rising and falling as he ran a hand through Tony’s hair. He was beautiful, sexy, like a greek fucking god. Built like one too, he nosed at his stomach breathing him in. 

He moved his hands to Bucky’s waist, kissing down the hair leading into his pants and stopping just short. Bucky groaned, tightening his grip as Tony felt and grabbed his bulge. His own twitches, he’d imagined Tony’s mouth on him many times and he was growing impatient.

“About time,” Bucky smirked down at him as Tony undid the button on his jeans. 

Peter whining from the bed high pitched and desperate, a quick glance found him lying on his stomach grinding against the bed. Bucky knew the feeling, only torturing Peter was very much allowed. But him?

Tony’s face was innocent in a practiced way, with the most mischievous glint in his eyes that gave him away. Want tugged in his stomach, Tony was transforming before his eyes and Bucky was done for.

“Want me to suck your cock?” Tony mused, slowly pulling down the zip and then his jeans lower.

Bucky eyes said _you’re on thin ice_ but it only spurred Tony on. He was naked, on his knees for a beautiful strong man and feeling empowered. With the same power he wanted Bucky to take, forcing him to submit like when he pushed him into the lockers and made sure he knew his place.

“Then you gotta ask nicely.” His words challenging, heart racing.

Bucky’s lip twitched, he wasn’t about to do that and Tony didn’t want him to. What he did instead was lean down, put a hand around his throat to expertly choke him and talk into his ear as he did.

“Oh, yeah?” Bucky laughed meanly, “You want me to beg? _You cheeky little shit.”_ The last part growled in Russian that had Tony leaking heavily, he didn’t need to understand because the tone said everything he needed to know.

“‘Cus your dick shows how desperate you are for it doll, Daddy’s cock in that cheeky mouth.” Bucky nipped at his lips, snorting as Tony tried to chase them when he pulled back but couldn’t with the hand around his throat. “Leakin’ like a needy slut.”

Tony actually shuddered, dick jumping unmistakably even as he huffed. “Like I said, gotta ask nicely.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, straightening up as he pushed down his briefs. His erection flushed red and hanging heavy, Tony swallowed thickly at the sight. 

“You don’t want it?” Bucky kept hold of his hair, pushing that monster between his legs to his face.

Tony forgot what game he was playing for a minute, nuzzling his cheek against it and smirking at Bucky’s sharp inhale. The scratch of Tony’s beard wasn’t something he expected to feel so good there of all places. 

Tony licked along a prominent vein, he was huge and perfect. He moaned, peering up at Bucky from under his lashes and his face had him remembering.

“Do _you_ want it?” He grinned, leaving open mouth kisses over his shaft. 

“Fuck.” Bucky’s eyes shut for a moment, slightly overwhelmed as Tony tucked his nose into his curls to breath deeply. 

His eyes opened, catching Tony’s gaze as he lowered his head to mouth at his balls. Bucky’s lips parted when Tony sucked one into his mouth, teasing and paying attention to every reaction. He wanted to make Bucky feel good, the urge to be good for him was terrifying and addictive.

“Didn’t realise you were a cockslut too.” Bucky smirked, he had seen Tony blow Peter and this was very different. 

When he sucked blew Peter he was trying to turn him into a begging mess, _this_ was about pleasing Bucky, worshipping him through his. Tony moaned at the term, letting it slide out of his mouth to give the other equal attention.

Bucky's eyes flicked to Peter, who was mewling in the sheets with flushed cheeks. “Just wait pretty, the shows only just gettin’ started.”

Tony pulled off, licking his lips and very satisfied with himself. Especially when Bucky rubbed himself over his cheeks, smacking him with it. When he smeared pre cum over his lips and Tony kept them sealed Bucky yanked his head up by his hair.

“Thought you were ‘spose to be _earning it?”_ Bucky pointed out, Tony looking briefly worried for a moment because he wanted it badly, but this was so fun.

Bucky smirked again, moving to sit on the bed and with his grip Tony had to crawl over with him. No time for him to be anything but awkward, Bucky not slowing down for him. He wasn’t sure why it was so hot but it was.

Bucky spread his legs, holding the back of his neck and pulling him close. So fast that Tony had to grab Bucky’s thighs to catch himself- aching at being manhandled once more. 

_“Open. Your. Mouth.”_ Bucky said slowly, tone low and demanding. 

Tony moaned outright, Bucky’s cock looked too inviting and being spoken to like that was really doing things to him. Part of him wanted to push his buttons a little more but a bigger part of him- nah, fuck it. 

Tony licked his lips, then shut them again. That defiant expression back, Bucky huffing a laugh. He was going to pay for it later.

“Brat.” Bucky chastised, of course Tony grinned like it was the biggest compliment. 

He wasn’t grinning as Bucky forced his lips apart with his thumb, tangling a hand into his hair with a grip so tight that Tony gasped. His mouth falling open even further, allowing Bucky without a second's hesitation to slide into his warm mouth.

“You wanna be a shit? I’ll treat you like one.” Bucky crooned, moaning and pressing his cock against his tongue.

Tony’s eyes were half lidded, licking his precum up eagerly and letting out needy noises. 

“See, baby, this is what you needed wasn’t it?” Bucky chuckled, sliding further into his mouth and delighting in that he couldn’t give him cheek for being called baby.

He used the hold to start slowly fucking his mouth, moans slipping from them both. Bucky didn’t give him more than he could take yet, from his awestruckness he knew Tony hadn’t had a dick his size in his mouth before. But he was definitely a size queen in the making.

“That’s it, maliska- you look so pretty takin’ it.” Bucky breathed out, now moving his head how he wanted, using his smart ass mouth.

Tony glared a little, even as his stomach flipped from the praise. The glare made Bucky force his head lower and choke him on his length as a result, holding him there with a loud groan.

“Mm, can’t be a brat when ya got a mouthful of cock. Can ya babydoll?” He gazed down at him, Tony’s eyes watering and _fuck_ he was a prettier crier.

Tony made a noise around him, trying to argue he was sure. Bucky tore his head back, smirking when Tony gasped for air, choking and yet he was still clearly hard.

“Gotta say I prefer it, can’t be a brat Daddy when your mouths full.” Bucky teased, rubbing his tip over it and the drool on his chin. 

“Really?” Tony asked, squeezing Bucky’s thighs, his voice raw. 

Bucky thought he looked gorgeous, eyes teary and red. Lips also red, covered with drool and precum. All this from his dick and the brat enjoyed it too, even choking on it. Jesus. He didn’t trust the question at all, but he nodded with a shrug.

“Not even if I was to call you…” Tony trailed off with a cheeky smirk. _“Daddy.”_

It went straight to Bucky’s cock, pulling him onto his lap and crashing their mouths together. Tony started to rock his hips, grinding his against his body even as Bucky laughed into the kiss. 

“Easy there, doll. _Daddy_ did all the work when you were ‘spose to earn it,” Bucky started, in between sweet kisses that Tony didn’t trust for a second. 

“You were a naughty boy.” He ended with a grope of his ass and possessive bite over his hickey. 

Tony rolled his eyes, he wasn’t a boy. Still, Bucky calling him that had a clear effect which he could feel. Jerk.

“Just provin’ my point.” Bucky was kneading his cheeks, letting Tony hide his face for a moment.

Tony shared a glance with Peter, body heating up again because everything that was about to happen would be seen by their boyfriend. Their boyfriend that he dommed and topped, was seeing him like this. They really were putting on a show.

“Fuck.” He licked his lips, lifting his head to eye Bucky. “And what’re you gonna do about it?”

Bucky being Bucky first whispered to him, _just say the word and I’ll stop._ When Tony heard it his cheeks went rosy, Bucky’s fingers trailing his erection. 

_“That’s_ what makes you blush?” Bucky teased, lip curling as he tried to buck into his hand for more pressure.

“Shut up.” Tony Stark didn’t blush, it was obviously the lighting. He whined slightly when Bucky pulled his hand away.

His cheeky remark cut off as Bucky maneuvered him easily, until he was over bent over his lap. That shut Tony right up, for a second anyway.

“Enjoying the view, Buck?” Tony lifted his ass up, giving it a shake and staring back at him deviously.

Bucky’s eyes darkened, rubbing Tony’s ass between grabs to those perfect globes. “What did you just call me?”

Tony let out a surprised noise, trying to hide his face as Bucky used one hand to expose his hole. He couldn’t, not with him pulling his hair to keep his face visible. Tony’s length was pressing insistently against Bucky’s lap, hard and leaking. His stomach fluttering at the vulnerable position he was in.

“I _asked_ what did you call me?” Bucky’s thumb brushed over his hole, Tony’s hips jerking and it felt even better when Bucky laughed softly at him for it. 

It wasn’t cruel, well mostly not, it was amusement. Tony felt embarrassed, only Bucky could ever make him feel that way and have him throbbing at the same time. Tony was cheeky, pushing his ass back with a hum realising what Bucky was getting at.

“Your name.” Tony quipped, grinning.

Bucky raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “Let’s see how long you can last, babydoll. You’re gonna be callin’ out Daddy like a good boy real soon.”

Tony opened his mouth, Bucky pressing his face into the mattress. “Nu uh. You talk too damn much.”

Tony muttered something into the mattress that turned into a yelp as Bucky lifted his hand, bringing it down with a _smack._ Bucky’s own dick was aching, he gave his other cheek a spank and lifted Tony’s head. He didn’t want to miss a sound.

Tony’s face was flushed, eyes half lidded like he was struggling to keep them open, reddened lips slack and fuck- he was _beautiful._ Bucky groaned, delivering hit after hit. He alternated between light to sharp smacks, teasing his hole and enjoying watching it flutter for him. 

He let Tony grind against his thighs, if only because he was teasing himself more. A squirmy, needy Tony over his lap with a gorgeous ass covered in _his_ red hand prints was a blessing. He was a very lucky man. Every moan, whine and whimper got to him but he held out.

Until Tony choked out, eyes prickling but more from pleasure than pain. _“Daddy.”_

Bucky smoothed his hand over his ass, Tony whining but also pushing into the touch. He filled with possessiveness knowing he was the only man to bring this side out of Tony and their boy was lucky enough to watch. 

“How ya feelin’ baby?” Bucky shifted in the bed, kissing over his shoulders. He caught Tony’s lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth and taking advantage of his pliant state. 

“You wanna stop here?” Bucky asked, Tony was unusually quiet and he wondered if his was his limit for now. 

Tony frowned, outraged. A shift so sudden that it caught Bucky off guard and made him smile. “I want that monster inside me- _I swear to god.”_

Tony pushed Bucky onto his back and smirked down at him musing, “If Petey pie can handle it so can I.”

Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around him and bringing his body flush against his. “A size queen in the making, huh doll?”

It would’ve been easier to answer but Bucky kissed him, each hand on his ass like they belonged there. Like this was the most natural thing in the world, behind them Peter laughed.

Bucky gave a parting kiss, turning his head to Peter with a smirk. “Was I talkin’ to you, pretty boy?” 

He was much too smug for either of their liking, but that gave him an idea. To embarrass Tony and remind Peter whose show this was, Tony on top of Bucky with his knees bent hovering above him.

Peter was licking his lips, a flush going down his chest and his panties had a growing wet patch. He was straining them, getting off on only being allowed to watch this far. He had a pillow between his legs, taking to grinding against it as he watched.

“Y’know what, why don’t you make yourself useful kiska,” Bucky held Tony’s jaw, wanting to catch exactly what this did to him. “Get behind Daddy and give him a kiss.”

Peter pushed the pillow aside, moving towards Bucky until he was stopped with a hand to his throat. “Nah, sugar. Wrong Daddy, get behind Tony.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, how could he kiss either of them in that position? His eyes moved to the end of their bodies, Tony’s ass in the air and Bucky under him. His eyes widened at the same time Tony caught on and Bucky grinned, evil as ever.

Tony exhaled sweetly, not daring to look at Peter. He didn’t much want to see the smug bastard under him either but Bucky _knew_ he always did.

“May as well make him useful,” Bucky commented, Peter mewling knowing this was happening again- them about to use him like a toy. When Peter was behind Tony Bucky spread his cheeks for him, never taking his eyes off Tony.

Usually Tony would’ve found the comment hot in an entirely different way. Bucky was getting Peter to help get him ready for his Daddy’s- _their_ Daddy’s cock. Christ.

“Don’t ya worry maliska, next time it’s gonna be my mouth.” Bucky winked and Tony would’ve bitten him, instead he jolted forward feeling what he realised was Peter kissing his hole like he was told to.

Bucky took to holding him still instead, Peter spreading him and licking tentatively at first. He swirled his tongue, pleased hearing Tony groan- like he was shocked it felt good. It did wonders to Peter’s ego, he was being a good little toy for his Daddies. He lapped at him, trying to copy what he remembered Bucky doing to him and hoping Tony would like it too.

“Fuck,” Tony was grateful when Bucky let him tuck his face into his neck, his erection hanging heavy between his legs as Peter brought whimpers out of him. 

Tony’s face was on fire, he wanted so badly to give Bucky more shit but all he could focus on was his pleasure. Bucky had done this on purpose, which is why he wanted to give him shit in the first place- to show him he wasn’t going to just give in to him easily. But here he was, barely able to speak and Bucky whispering praise in his ear of all things. 

He was starting to _want_ to give in, not that it mattered much when his body had already decided that for him. Bucky was good at this, slowly reducing him to a needy mess.

Tony grumbled something, a breathless noise leaving Bucky, “So stubborn.” He clicked his tongue, careful Peter’s face was clear before smacking his ass hard.

Tony moaned low in his throat, Bucky now fisting Peter’s hair and smirking, “Move your ass, babydoll. Pete’s gonna be a good boy and letcha use his mouth.”

Tony spared a glance behind him, it should’ve brought out dominant feels but it didn’t. He dropped his head to Bucky’s chest, desperately lifting his ass up and down, chasing Peter’s tongue. It was messy, wanting and had heat coiling in his stomach. Bucky smacked his hand away when Tony tried to stroke himself, a loud whine brought out of him that startled himself.

Bucky lifted Tony’s chin with his other hand so he was staring at him, he was only smiling a little but his eyes were positively beaming. Tony’s stomach filled with butterflies knowing he’d made his Daddy happy, he was rewarded for letting his guard down and letting himself be open even in a small way with a deep kiss. 

For not instantly reaching back for his erection he was rewarded again, Bucky letting Peter’s curls go and running two fingers between his cheeks. 

“That’s our good boy, now get Daddy the lube.” Bucky ordered Peter, whose eyes had widened and all he could do was whimper. 

Peter moved up the bed, rummaging through Tony’s bedside table. While he did Bucky flipped Tony onto his back, kissing and biting his jaw. Tony pushed his fingers into Bucky’s hair before gripping his shoulders, shuddering.

Of course Bucky had to ruin the moment and draw attention to the position he was in, he wouldn’t be able to hide his face like this. Which was exactly what Bucky wanted. 

“I’m gonna take you apart malishka and I’m not gonna miss a thing-” He pecked his lips, biting the bottom and tugging it between his teeth.

“-every face you make, every sound,” Bucky continued with a smirk, enjoying the way Tony’s blush deepened. He ducked his head by his ear, “They’re all _mine.”_

Tony’s eyes rolled back, exhaling loudly. The possessiveness ran through him, lighting a fire low in his stomach and making his dick jump. It wasn’t fair that Bucky seemed to know exactly what to say to drive him crazy _and_ look so fucking self-satisfied about it. 

“Funny how the snark stops when you’re ‘bout to get fucked.” Bucky teased, sitting back on his legs between Tony’s. 

Now that pushed a button, bratty expression returning with raised eyebrows even as Peter passed Bucky the lube. His smirk widened, heart pounding with the addrenilin that was being a brat to Bucky, “If this is what you call fucking I feel sorry for-”

Bucky slapped his inner thigh then acted like nothing had happened as Tony’s back arched off the bed, with a noise of shock. 

He dug his fingers into Tony’s pink thigh but his focus was on Peter, “You’re gonna sit and watch. You can touch your cock _with_ your panties on. You got ‘til I’m done gettin’ Tones ready for my cock to cum- you’re gonna mess up your little panties for Daddy.”

Peter’s eyes went wide, that meant he wouldn’t get to cum while watching Bucky fuck Tony so he pouted. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, he seemed to consider it but didn’t stop pouting. 

As Bucky spoke he coated his fingers with lube, warming them up. “Better get to it.” 

He loved it because he knew despite the pouting Peter also did- being told what to do, letting them have control of his body. Peter’s dick ached, he huffed but sat back and cupped through them. He squeezed and his eyes lit up cheekily as Tony looked to him. Peter was allowed to do this, Tony wasn’t. It was thrilling, seeing one of his Daddy’s subbing.

Bucky rubbed between Tony’s cheeks, watching as his eyes fluttered. When they teased his hole Tony gazed back to Bucky who was ready to check he was okay, Tony read his mind and lifted his legs to a more comfortable position. The back of his thighs over Bucky’s, gazing at him like he was seeing into his soul and letting Bucky see back.

Bucky’s eyes softened, it felt like an honour and a privilege. The sheer trust Tony was putting in him, he felt drunk from it- he wanted to give him everything. Just when Bucky thought the whole mood had shifted into something that might end up as making lo-

“You gonna fuck me today or what, sweetheart?” Tony drawled boredly, which may have fooled someone if not for being hard and leaking on his skin. 

No, this was Tony letting him know that he was at his limit for vulnerability. The knot in Tony’s stomach loosened as Bucky made an amused sound, he hadn’t noticed it was there until that moment. He should’ve known Bucky wouldn’t push him too far, even emotionally.

“Sweetheart?” Bucky repeated, pushing a finger inside him as he did. “The sweet one is you, or maybe Pete.” 

His eyes flicked to Peter, who was humping his pillow with slow thrusts of his hips and gripping it as not to be bad and touch them. “Maybe not, I got two slutty boys tonight.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, a moan escaping. Partly from Bucky’s words and partly from the way he started moving his finger. Bucky was eyeing him heatedly, Tony thought it felt weird- not bad, just weird. He’d expected, from how those who bottomed for him usually reacted that-

“Oh _fuck,”_ Tony’s fingers dug into the sheets, hips rocking on their own into that feeling. 

Bucky leaned down, a grin so full of himself that Tony resented his cock dribbling at the sight. He bit down on Tony’s thigh, pulling another noise from him as the tip of his finger rubbed against that spot inside him, it sent sparks through his body. 

“Is that…” Tony trailed off just as Bucky licked over the bite mark he left, sucking a hickey there gleefully. 

Bucky hummed into it, slapping over the mark and watching his dick twitch. He was realising Tony seemed to have a masochistic streak, something they’d have to delve into more with safewords present and more discussion.

“What, this?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, sliding his finger in and out, each time brushing against his prostate expertly.

Tony threw his arm over his face, muffling groans and calling Bucky an asshole. Bucky licked his lips, glancing to Peter who was trying to pace himself he didn’t want to cum before more good bits. He knew exactly how this felt, his ass clenching at the memory. 

“Yeah, it is babydoll.” He finally answered, pushing another finger inside him and watching as Tony’s ass pulled them in.

“It feels so good doesn’t it Daddy?” Peter mewled with teasingly slow hip movements, dragging his panty covered bulge over the pillow. 

Tony’s face flushed which would have been fine if Bucky didn’t grab his arm, uncovering it and pinning that wrist to the bed. “Kiska asked you a question.”

Heat coiled in Peter’s stomach, it was so hot seeing Tony like this and by the look on his face he’d be paying for his another day. Good.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bucky, whining a little as his fingers stopped moving. He just wanted to be fucked already, his gorgeous cock just _right there_ and teasing him. So fucking rude. Bucky raised his eyebrow and Tony realised what he wanted.

“It feels-” Tony started, rewarded by Bucky fucking him with them and licking up the length. It made it very hard to think, he tried to move a hand into Bucky’s hair only it was the one pinned down. He tried and failed to break his grip, moaning sluttily.

“Huh?” Bucky prompted, smirking up at him from where his chin was rested on Tony’s stomach, his fingers curling purposefully.

 _“-really fucking good.”_ Tony breathed out, Peter making a noise between agreement and desperation. 

“Daddy, Daddies,” Peter chanted, grinding fast and messily. He came with a cry, it soaking through his panties. He just couldn’t wait anymore and he didn’t want to miss his opportunity to cum.

“At least one of you is a good boy.” Bucky teased, his heart swelling when Tony reached out to take Peter’s hand with his free one.

Peter was very happy, giggling at the comment and Tony kissing his hand sweetly. He laid down, still in his sticky panties and got ready for the real show to start. The simple gesture threw Bucky off for a second because even like this Tony was being sweet to Peter- it was proof, how they all felt about each other wasn’t just in the roles they started out as. It was more than who was getting fucked and who was doing the fucking.

“Maybe I’ll be a good boy if you hurry up and get your cock in me already,” Tony mused with a cheeky grin, he had no intention of being good now that daze had seemed to have passed. 

Bucky’s smirk delighted him, he wasn’t just putting up with his sass he _loved_ it and he loved reducing him to being a good boy for him too apparently. It fell enough for Tony to notice as Bucky looked at where his fingers disappeared inside him- he knew why and it was almost too much. Bucky was an asshole only he wasn’t, he cared about him. About hurting him, about making this amazing for him.

Tony let go of Peter’s hand with a soft kiss, fisting Bucky’s hair and pulling him close. “I wanna feel it, I wanna feel _you-_ the burn, everything. I can take it- I just-” He hoped Bucky would read between the lines, he was never good at talking feelings.

Bucky searched his eyes for a moment, “-you _need it.”_ He finished for him, he knew it wasn’t just his dick Tony was needing or wanting. 

Tony nodded, wanting to shy away but then Bucky kissed him. It was hungry, deep and everything he needed at that moment. Bucky smirked against his lips, letting go of his wrist to cup his jaw. 

Then Bucky asked him something so evil that it shoved him right back in his place, he blushed furiously. “Want me to use a condom?”

It was evil because admitting what he wanted would be admitting a lot, like he wanted to feel everything, nothing between them. That he wanted Bucky’s cum inside him and the bastard would know why- to fill him up, claim him.

“I hate you.” Tony grumbled, Bucky rolled his eyes and removed his fingers. 

“You want Daddy’s dick? Then tell me babydoll.” Bucky sat up, positioned between his legs and his eyes moved over him like he was prey. It made his body feel like it was on fire. _“Now.”_

Tony blamed his own dick, his ass too, for making him actually listen to the order. It wasn’t his fault Bucky was so sexy and that his dick would stretch him deliciously, filling him all the right ways.

Peter made a sympathetic noise and really hoped Tony didn’t want to use one. He wanted to watch Bucky’s cum drip out of him, his spent cock twitching at the thought.

“No.” Tony answered after a short moment, heart racing.

Bucky seemed to realise he was at his limit for teasing for now, which he was grateful for but he knew him well enough to know that he’d tease him about it later.

“Good boy.” Bucky winked and Tony thought that may have been worse then teasing but fuck it felt good to hear.

 _He was a good boy, Bucky’s good boy._ Tony tried not to think about why he liked the sound of it so much, Bucky coating himself with lube definitely pulled him out of those thoughts.

Bucky gave himself a few strokes to relieve some pressure, groaning and Tony wanted to hear that noise forever. But when he was causing it, he pulled Bucky closer with his legs and ran his hands over his chest. God, even his scars were sexy as fuck, a show of Bucky’s strength and how far he’d come.

“So impatient,” Bucky crooned, like he was feeling any more patient than Tony was.

Tony smirked a little, he liked the outcomes of being bratty with Bucky. He didn’t want soft or gentle, he wanted what he knew damn well Bucky could give. Though the other kind of sex had a surprising appeal that had his cheeks feeling warm.

Bucky had caught his mind drifting off and dragged the tip between those perfect handfuls of flesh. Another time he’d be burying his face between them, having Tony cum just like that. 

Tony’s mind began to clear, he moved his hands to Bucky’s shoulders, his fingers digging in.

“Is this an old man thing? Or you worried you’re gonna shoot your load too soon? My ass _is_ magnificent.” Tony was having so much fun, every reaction from Bucky spurring him on.

Peter’s eyes widened, even he liked being bratty with Bucky but Tony brought it to a whole new level. He’d never felt more submissive in his life, it was a privilege watching them- their first time together which wasn’t textbook at all. Thank god for that.

Bucky’s eyes shone, he moved to hover above Tony with a hand to his throat. Tony swallowed, he could feel it, but the deviousness remained. He was delighted by Bucky’s response, he wanted- well, he wanted-

“Such a goddamn brat, you want Daddy to be rough, that it? Fuck you good and hard? Not treat ya like a china doll or somethin’? Make you take it, fill ya up?” Bucky sounded amused, but his eyes showed exactly how much he wanted that too.

_-Tony wanted that._

He whined, legs pulling Bucky even closer and he was glad he knew how to read him. “Haven’t even had a cock in you yet and you’re a slut for it.”

Tony’s eyes fell shut, he never thought being spoken to like that could feel so good. But it was because it was Bucky saying it and no matter what he said to him he knew he didn’t mean it and if he did, it was praise. He trusted Bucky, the words made him feel dirty but in a way that lit a fire inside him.

“Don’t think so baby, Daddy wants to see this,” Bucky gripped his chin, smirking down at him dreamily.

Tony’s eyes opened in confusion before Bucky was lining up and pressing inside him. The face he made had him wishing he had a camera with him. In one slow but firm thrust of his hips he was stretching Tony around him, cupping his face and kissing him like he owned him. 

Tony gasped into his mouth, nails digging into his skin. Bucky let him adjust, enjoying the ecstasy that was being buried inside Tony- so hot, tight and perfect. 

Tony held Bucky close, breathing deeply between short kisses. He got what people were talking about now, the burn, the stretch. It hurt, but it was a pain that was keeping him in the moment and tangled with pleasure. It was a good burn, he could _feel_ Bucky inside him- it was surreal and intimate. It scared him, but Bucky knew what to do like he always did.

Bucky whispered in his ear, “You feel so damn good, takin’ me so well. Can you feel me baby? You a size queen yet?” His teasing tone was grounding, reminding him this was Bucky and Bucky just wanted to give him what he was ready for.

Tony squirmed at the praise, moaning when it made Bucky shift inside him. He was huge and Tony could feel all of it, like he was splitting him open. 

“Maybe if you start moving, I’m getting bored.” Tony sighed dramatically, for a second worried the tease was too much, he didn’t actually want to upset Bucky. He just likes pushing his buttons, when he knew it was just playing.

Bucky’s smirk turned devilish, he knelt back again and grabbed Tony’s thighs. “Keep your hands off that cock.” He warned and before Tony could argue he was pulling out half way, thrusting back into him hard.

Tony fisted handfuls of the sheets under him, a choked out moan escaping. Bucky didn’t give him a chance to adjust this time, bending up his legs slightly and fucking him with deep thrusts. Dragging his length in and out of him, brushing along his prostate but never aiming for it directly.

“Fuck- oh god,” Tony breathed, it felt like all he could do was take it and that was all he wanted to do.

Bucky was staring so intensely, grunting and groaning. He couldn’t get enough of Tony’s noises and the changes to his expressions, he was trying to memorise them. He was taking mental notes too, at what Tony liked more, what made him cry out.

“That’s it, babydoll, so fuckin’ good-” Bucky crooned out, Tony was glad and dreading that he was running his mouth again. 

He wasn’t used to receiving so much praise, he was actually worried he’d get hooked to it. Bucky wouldn’t let him live it down either, how it affected him because it was Bucky doing it. Something he’d be proud of and tease him with.

“Fuckin’ hell,” His hips snapped, Tony cursing loudly and grabbing firmer at the sheets when it had him pushed further up the bed. “Takin’ it like a champ, your sucking me in baby- so goddamn greedy for it.” 

Peter almost wished he had popcorn, enjoying the front row seat to Tony getting absolutely plowed by their Daddy’s big dick. He knew how good that felt, like Bucky was tearing you apart and all you wanted was more.

His eyes rolling back as Bucky slammed into him, it was impossible to think let alone try and form words. Bucky was strong- his Daddy was fucking into him like he was one of his little twinks and Tony felt small like this. Bucky above him, eyes hungry and fucking like he was born to take him. Like Tony was his to take and god, that thought had him whining like a whore.

Bucky was hitting all the right places, all Tony could do was moan, his neglected erection aching. There was a mess of precum and Bucky laughed.

Tony, increasingly spaced out with this weird feeling throughout his body tensed at the noise. Peter did too, worried his Daddy was upset but he knew Bucky always knew what to do. He was a Tony whisperer.

Bucky slowed his thrusts, capturing him in a chaste kiss and his face softening. He gave Peter a comforting look too.

“Shh, doll.” Bucky cooed as he pushed a hand through Tony’s hair, he’d never seen him like this. This was something new, brought out of him by Bucky and that had him feeling all kinds of possessive.

“Just saw you were makin’ a mess- it’s a good thing.” He murmured, the hand other cupped his jaw, giving him sweet soft kisses until he relaxed under his body. 

He’d never seen Tony quiet for this long either, he would’ve been worried but his face was blissful again especially after Bucky’s reassurance. He didn’t want to disappoint Daddy or make a fool of himself, not feeling so open and seen.

“You’re doin’ perfect for me, baby.” Bucky rested an arm by Tony’s head, the other trailing down his chest and thumbing at a nipple.

The act had Tony able to refocus enough to nearly sass, “Don’t get sappy on me Da-” 

Tony shut his mouth with a click, but it didn’t matter because Bucky caught enough of it to know. The sass had backfired.

Bucky pinched his nipple hard, flicking it when Tony gasped. That’s what he got for trying not to call him Daddy. 

“Oh, sugar.” Bucky moved a hand around his jaw and Tony knew he was in for it now. The glint in his eyes was a death sentence, for his cock. Ass too, probably.

“You don’t wanna just say it?” Bucky grinned predatorily, Tony knew it wasn’t actually a question so he merely rolled his eyes a little. He Bucky crooned by his ear, “Then Daddy will _make you say it.”_

Tony didn’t get a chance to wonder exactly what he meant by that because Bucky was already lifting his hips and pounding into him with intent. The intent to turn Tony into an incoherent mess. Peter couldn’t tear his eyes away, Tony was beautiful taking him in and Bucky primal, like he was claiming his prey.

“Oh god, Buck,” Tony hands clutching onto his back for dear life, Bucky was going to break his fucking bed at this rate.

Bucky wasn’t satisfied with _Buck_ at all, he held Tony’s neck pinning him to the bed as he drilled him into the mattress. Tony asked for this, good and hard and Jesus, Bucky was delivering on his word. He was letting out embarrassing noises, keening and throwing his head back. Made worse when he checked and Peter was still watching in awe as Bucky took him apart.

It made him not what to call him that even more but Bucky was making it very difficult, his mind going fuzzy again and all he could think was _Daddy, Daddy, just like that, god yes, please Daddy, more, don’t stop._

Bucky laughed again, somewhat cruelly and Tony’s face went red. He hadn’t been thinking those things, he was whimpering them. 

“You beg so pretty,” Bucky whispered heavily, lips brushing against Tony’s. Bucky sounded just as wrecked as he did and it was Tony’s turn to feel smug. 

On a particularly hard thrust Tony choked out, “D-addy.”

It wasn’t that he’d said it, though it drove Bucky crazy when he did, it was because Tony didn’t hold it back this time. He didn’t try to, he was so close and the brattiness was literally fucked out of him.

Bucky aimed for his sweet spot, relentlessly pounding into him, “Cum for me, cum for Daddy- such a good boy, cum for Daddy maliska.”

Who could deny Bucky telling them that? Certainly not Tony, delirious from Bucky’s monster cock and all he could think was _Daddy._ In that moment he wanted to be a good boy for him, to give him everything he wanted and make him proud. In that moment his Daddy was everything, he felt like he was floating.

“I’m gonna- _Daddy,”_ Tony came, his body reacting to Bucky’s order just like that. 

He didn’t even realise that it’s what he’d wanted, Bucky’s permission. Not until Bucky had given it, encouraging him and making this about his Daddy. About being good for him.

“Just like that, fuck- good boy,” Bucky’s thrusts grew messy, Tony was clenching and it was all getting too much. 

The praise made Tony’s stomach flip, he felt so fucking good. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted his Daddy- he wanted to see him cum, to feel it.

Too fucked out to care how it sounded Tony breathed out with a needy tone, “I want it, you said-” he scratched at his back.

It was hard to talk when Bucky kept stealing kisses. Really good, dirty kisses that were more tongue then lips.

“Gimme your cum- fill me up.” Tony managed as Bucky bit at his neck, like the shit he was making it harder for him to talk. “I want it, _it’s mine.”_

Bucky’s head lifted, pupils blown wide- that wasn’t what he expected. Tony wanted to tease because clearly saying things like that did things to Bucky but then he was being kissed fiercely. A few more thrusts and Bucky was burying his cock inside him, groaning into his mouth and Tony ate it up greedily.

“Fuckin’ hell doll…” Bucky’s voice was like magic to his ears as they both panted, fucked out and it felt amazing. 

Tony could feel it, Bucky spilling into him. He felt claimed, like Bucky was marking his territory. Bucky who let out a noise close to a growl, biting down at the mark on his neck before licking a stripe up it. Tony’s heart raced, his body limp and cheeks warm. 

Bucky being possessive post sex had him feeling a way he didn’t know how to desribe. 

Tony wanted Bucky inside him forever but it was starting to get uncomfortable and he whined, uncaring at this point. His Daddy would know what he needed.

“I know babydoll,” Bucky said sweetly and Tony’s heart felt like it jumped out of his chest- Daddy always knew.

“I’m gonna give pretty boy a treat and clean ya both up, yeah?” Bucky kissed his pouty lips, the reason he was asking was because Tony was still clutching onto him.

Tony’s cheeks tinted pink, but it was hard to feel embarrassed when Bucky was smiling at him like he hung the moon. He let out a laugh close to a giggle as he let go of him and Bucky raised an eyebrow. 

It was funny because his Daddy was the one hung like the moon. He had the dick in him to prove it.

Bucky was so damn fond and didn’t question him further, just nosing at his cheek as he pulled out gently. That made Tony whine even more, Bucky snorting and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah.” He indulged him. “How’s that? better?” When his length was free he slid two fingers into him, so he wasn’t so empty. 

Bucky was smirking, Tony was so pliant like this. He just sighed contently and nodded, eyes drooping. Eventually he had to take those out too, much to Tony’s annoyance- an irritated noise leaving him this time.

He wanted Bucky inside him forever but it not to feel uncomfortable, obviously it was all his Daddy’s fault that it wasn’t possible. The grumpiness on his face saying exactly that.

Bucky shook his head, moving to lay beside him with an arm around his middle. “Aren’t you meant to be smiling? Drunk off my dick ‘n all that?”

It made Tony crack a smile even as he tried to stay with a grumpy face. 

“There, that’s my gorgeous brat.” He chuckled, Tony laughing too and fuck, it was like he was glowing.

Tony felt wonderful, his muscles loose and so satisfied. His ass felt weird now he was empty, Bucky’s fault, but he was happy. Happy and sleepy, who knew it was so exhausting taking cock? Was he a pillow princess now?

“Don’t think princesses got foul mouths like that,” Bucky was so close, running a hand through his hair that felt so nice.

“Stop reading my mind, it’s rude.” Tony smirked tiredly, pushing his head into Bucky’s hand like a cat would.

“Daddy?” Peter asked softly, moving closer and smiling at Tony. He was addressing Bucky and he knew why.

It was for the reward he’d mentioned, “‘Cus you were a good boy.” He scooped up Tony’s cum from his stomach, pulling Peter to him and tapping at his lips.

Peter opened them, licking it up enthusiastically and sucking on his fingers. When Bucky pulled them away he kissed Peter, sliding his tongue into his mouth and sharing Tony’s cum with him.

Tony was watching with a sleepy moan, if he was younger he was sure he’d be getting hard again from that alone. Especially when Peter then kissed him, letting him taste himself. 

“That’s enough,” Bucky broke the kiss with a tug of Peter’s hair, he made a noise of complaint but he understood- he was just meant to be watching, the Daddy’s were playing.

Bucky was smiling though, stealing one last kiss from Peter. “My good boys,” he crooned before standing up.

Tony seemed worried until Peter reminded him that Daddy was going to clean them up. They took to snuggling as Bucky got a washcloth and came back. He made good on his promise, wiping away the cum from both their bodies and only teasing a little. 

Tony flushed as Bucky spread his legs and wiped between his cheeks, definitely more than a little teasing that time.

When he was done Bucky climbed into bed and maneuvered them all so he was in the middle. It was deeply satisfying having his boys on either side, cuddled into him and holding hands. It felt right. Especially as he played with their hair, rubbing their backs and telling them how good they did for him.

Tony rested his chin on Bucky’s chest peering up at him as Peter slept, they were both exhausted but unable to sleep just yet. The room still heavy with _something._ Bucky ran his thumb over Tony’s cheek, smiling. Tony turned his head, kissing his palm. It surprised Bucky whose heart fluttered.

It went unsaid but not unheard, _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of this part/brat Tony!!
> 
> Also a heads up that I’ll be focusing on my WIP- [Make Me Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088011/chapters/52712848), a Mafia/BDSM AU with Bucky/Tony/Steve/Peter.
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
